Blaine It On Me
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Future!Fic. Kurt and Blaine haven't talked in four years, when Kurt turns up emotionally and physically bruised, will Blaine be able to forgive him and get him back on his feet? Eventual Klaine, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(.**

* * *

><p>Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" floats through the room as Blaine Anderson dances around his kitchen and even throwing in a line to the chorus every now and then while he makes dinner for himself.<p>

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a -"_

The music cuts off and Blaine is left in the dark, halfway through pulling of one of his signature dance moves. "Not again, stupid storms. I swear to god, if there's another blackout any time soon, I'm going back to Ohio." Blaine mumbles to himself as he awkwardly stumbles towards his bedroom, forgetting about dinner altogether. The weather had become horrible in New York as soon as it became winter, even though there hadn't been any snow just yet, it had been pouring down with rain for days now. Blaine loved the snow, he hoped that there would be a reasonable fall of it this year since last year had only been disappointing. The last time he'd experienced a decent amount of snow was when he lived in Ohio, his last year of high school.. Blaine stopped himself from continuing with that thought, it was too painful to bring up now, instead he settled with the thought of what he would get his friends for Christmas this year. As Blaine flops down onto his bed he starts making a list in his head of the things he could buy for David's family, mainly for the kids, cause hell it was fun buying toys for them, Blaine was still a kid at heart as Wes and David loved to point out. Blaine gets up and retrieves his laptop, hoping he has enough battery to type out his Christmas list, but he stops when out of the corner of his eye, he notices the cardboard box that's stuffed under his dresser, the one he hasn't opened since moving into this apartment two years ago. This time though, he can't stop his mind going back to all those years ago. "I need a beer." Blaine says to himself quietly, trying to push back those feeling he had, or more correctly, still has, even if he continues to lie to himself about them.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had no idea what he was doing here. He was supposed to be finding a new apartment, maybe even a new name, but he took a leap and had somehow managed to find himself standing outside a block of apartments. The apartment block that Blaine Anderson lived in to be exact.<p>

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he has a boyfriend and their in there - ohmygod. I just need to breathe. A cigarette preferably._

Kurt was over thinking things, deep down in the little rational part of his brain, he knew that. But it had been nearly five years since they had last seen each other and four years since they'd talked. So many things have changed since then. They weren't 18 and 19 anymore. They were grown ups and grown ups don't just run away from their lives like Kurt was doing now. Here he was, standing on the curb of his old best friends Apartment, with his life packed into his Louis Vuitton duffel bag. He felt so insignificant and out of touch with the world now, he felt like he did when he was in High School. The memory of High School stung Kurt like the rain had turned to acid. He smoothed down his Red Alexander McQueen jacket before stepping into the door and walking up the stairs to 3B. Kurt has sort of happy the building didn't have great security, he didn't want to have to talk to Blaine through a buzzer, what would he say? "Hey Blaine, remember me? I was a dick and ruined our friendship, but how bout you let me in since my designer jacket is getting drenched and I have no where to sleep tonight." Yeah, no. He knew what he'd end up doing tonight if Blaine said no, and he didn't think he could live with himself if he went back to that. Taking a few deep breathes, Kurt knocks on the wooden door of 3B. He can't remember how to breathe now. There's no answer for a good few minutes until he hears a bang followed by a string of swear words and all of a sudden the door is open and there he is.

* * *

><p>Blaine downs his second beer in record time and goes back to playing Angry Birds on his iPhone, muttering to himself whenever he send the little bird flying way off course. All of a sudden though there's a knock on the door and Blaine looks over to his bedside alarm clock; it reads 1:37am. Who the hell would be at his door at this time of the morning? He panics when he starts to think that maybe there's been an accident and it's the police coming to tell him horrible news. Blind in the dark he searches on the floor for some sweats, answering the door in his boxers, oh so classy but not very appropriate if it is something important. Blaine stumbles through his apartment with the only light he has coming from his phone, it doesn't stop him from running into his coffee table and hitting his shin. "Oh fuck! Ow, stupid mother fucking piece of shit." Blaine hobbles to the door and pulls it open, his face that was twisted in anger and pain turns confused when he sees who it is. And he can't believe it.<p>

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine scans his face and quickly drags his eyes all over him. He knows its been a long time and Kurt doesn't look like what he thought he would. Sure, he's still Kurt, with his designer jacket, Louis Vuitton bag, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. But his normally perfect hair is shaggy and dripping wet from the rain, his eyes, even though still stunningly blue, have dark circles under them, his lips chapped and he looks so skinny, and not Kurt skinny.

"Yeah, it's me.. I'm sorry for just turning up, I know I should have called or something but it all just happened so suddenly and before I knew it I was standing on your curb thinking what an idiot I was but yeah, I'll stop talking now and yeah, leave if you want." Kurts words come out mumbled and Blaine has trouble understanding him, it takes him a minute to remember how to use his tongue to form words. "No, please stay. Um, do you wanna come in? I kinda don't have power but you must be cold.." Kurt sighs happily and nods to Blaine, "Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haii :D so I hope you liked the beginning of my first multichapter Klaine story. First chapter is just a little teaser to whats coming up next, It get's better, trust me :D Reviews are love 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine leads Kurt inside his dark apartment, "Go ahead and take a seat," he nods towards his living room before deciding to get himself another beer. "Do you, uh, want anything to drink? A beer?" he hears Kurt laugh, "I've had enough to drink tonight thanks, Blaine." Beer in hand, Blaine takes a seat across from Kurt, they sit in silence for a few awkward moments. Blaine gives a little nervous laugh, and meets Kurt's eyes, emboldened by the look there. "Kurt, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in over four years and now here you are.." he continues to watch Kurt, observing that his usual buzz of confidence was lacking.  
>"I was in town and I thought I'd come see you, catch up sorta thing."<br>"You're lying, I know you better than that, Kurt."  
>"I'm not the same person I was 5 years ago." There's a noticeably sharp edge to Kurt's words, Blaine can tell he's hit a sensitive spot.<br>"I know, but you're still lying." As he continues to study the younger boys face, he notices a purple bruise peeking from underneath the collar of his jacket.

"Kurt, what the hell is that on your neck?" Before Blaine even realises what he's doing, he's beside Kurt, trying to tug down the collar so he can get a closer look, it's only when Kurt's hands are on his chest, that skin to skin contact that feels electrified, he stops and allows himself to be pushed away.  
>"Kurt…"<br>"No, Blaine, don't okay? Not now." Kurt yells, turning his head away to face out the window.

They say nothing for a while, Blaine is too full of rage to speak, whoever the fuck laid a hand on him like that was going to pay for it even if it meant he would end up in a police cell. Its only when Kurt yawns that Blaine snaps out of his anger raged thoughts that he breaks the tension between them. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" He doesn't know what else to say, his brain slow from lack of sleep. Turn around Kurt, please.. He pleads in his mind over and over again until slowly, as if he could telepathically hear him, Kurt stops staring outside and turns to face him. Kurt just looks at him for a moment, before shaking his head slowly, a single, solemn tear running down his cheek. Blaine smiles, "C'mon, I'll show you where my room is,"  
>"Blaine, I can sleep on the couch, it's fine."<br>"No can do, you look extremely tired, my bed is a thousand more times comfy than the couch and anyway," he grabs out his phone to check the time; 2am. "I need to be up for work in a few hours." Smiling he grabs Kurts bag, with less protest than he thought, and they stumble down the narrow hall together. Once outside the door, Blaine turns to say goodnight to Kurt but is pulled into a hug by the taller boy. "Thank you so much." he hears him whisper against his neck. Blaine hugs him tighter, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of Kurt's body against his. When he feels Kurt start to move away he wants more than anything to keep hugging him just for another five minutes. He's surprised to see that Kurt's smiling at him though, a genuine smile this time round. "You can stay as long as you want Kurt. I'm not just going to throw you out onto the curb. Goodnight Kurt, just give me a yell if you want anything." Blaine waits until Kurt has shut the door before walking down the hall again, he's so tired now. He falls asleep surprisingly fast, thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

_"Blaine, I can't do this anymore. You and me. The distance is too hard."  
>As soon as the words tumble out of Kurt's lips, Blaine finds himself struggling to breathe. Struggling to understand. Struggling to keep the sob that's built up in his throat from falling. "No, no, no, no. Kurt, Please. No, we can do this. What about our plans to move in together, it's only another six months?" He know he's repeating his words, like a chant, but it's all he can muster.<br>They just sit in silence.  
>Blaine sobbing into Kurt's chest.<br>Kurt trying to hold back his own tears. He needs to be strong. For the both of them or he'll never be able to walk out of the door, never be able to leave the man of his dreams behind.  
>The man that just deserves so much more than this.<br>As Blaine's sobs slow down the silent tears, Kurt decides its time. Placing a kiss to the top of his lovers curly head, breathing in the scent just for another second, wanting it to last forever, he slowly pulls away from Blaine and stands up. Reaching for his bag, Kurt tries to act quickly, knowing he doesn'thave much strength left in him. But all of a sudden he's pressed against the wall, Blaine's hands on the wall either side of his head. Centimeters from each others lips, their breathes mixing, so close.. Yet so far. "No! Your not leaving. I know you love me, don't try and tell me otherwise." Blaine tilts his head up and pulls Kurt into a deep kiss. A kiss that will be their last. A kiss that either of them never want to end. "Why?" Blaine whispers as they break apart. Kurt just stares into those beautiful green eyes, taking in every single detail for the last time, memorizing him in everyway possible. In response, he presses his lips ever so tenderly to Blaine's forehead one final time. "Because I love you so much it hurts." Before Blaine can reply, the doors shut and he's left tumbling to the floor.  
><em>

Blaine jolts up from the couch, gasping through his tears. He hadn't thought about that night in so long, let alone dream about it. He just sits there for a few minutes, trying to calm his breathing and stop the tears that are still streaming down his face. Something doesn't feel right though, like he'd forgotten something.. "Fuck!" he yells, trying to get up from the couch, but failing from having the blankets tangled around his legs. He was supposed to be on his way to work now, he was so late.  
>Today was going to more difficult than Blaine had thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like the story so far! Next chapter is happier, promise! :D ..reviews get cookies, as per usual. Will update as soon as possible, reviews will make me update quicker. :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya :D Sorry you guys had to wait a week for this chapter, but it's long so hopefully that makes up for it :) Thankyou to all the lovelies who reviewed and to all the people who favourited and alerted this story, 45 is an insane amount! REVIEWS ARE LOVE. Just hit that little button and leave me a smiley face or something, it'll make me update faster. Yeah yeah, I'm a review whore :P**

**I apologise for any grammar mistakes etc, kinda half asleep and my spell check sucks.**

**Just beware, there is some smut in this chapter.. Read at your own risk ;)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee. I will never own Glee, so let me go cry.**

* * *

><p>As Kurt opens his eyes, wiping away the sleep, the first thing he sees is a picture of Wes, David and Blaine. He couldn't remember ever seeing that before, besides why would he - oh. The previous events from last night came back to him like he'd been hit by a bus. The pain, the tears, the pouring rain that seemed to mock him, Blaine.. Oh god. He'd allowed Blaine to see the bruises on his neck. He'd allowed himself to be weak in front of Blaine.<p>

_Stupid, god Kurt, how could you let him see it, I should have covered it up - god knows why I didn't and oh fuck, he had no idea what Blaine was thinking with seeing it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Kurts just lies there for a moment, still very much half asleep before realizing that he was in Blaine room. In Blaine's bed. His sluggish and tired brain thinking back to the last time he'd been in Blaine's bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>August 23rd had come too quickly for Kurt. It seemed like just yesterday he and Blaine were talking about their plans for their last summer together. But here they were, shirtless, on their sides facing each other, so close they could feel the warmth of each others breathe. Tonight was just about the two of them, tomorrow they'd be saying goodbye to each other. Tonight was about giving Blaine the best night he could, because tomorrow he'd be saying goodbye to the house and neighborhood he'd grown up in. he'd being saying goodbye to his parents and a lot of his school friends. He was closing this chapter of his life and starting a new one in NY city. So tonight Kurt was going to make sure they closed the chapter with something lovely. They didn't need words tonight, they just needed to be together, but Kurt broke the silence between them with the three words Blaine had been waiting to hear ever since they got together 5 months ago.<em>

"_I love you."_

_Blaine just smiles that beautiful smile and leans in to kiss Kurt with so much love and passion that Kurt knew it was a silent "I love you too." They stay like that for a while, just kissing tenderly, their hands entwined with the moonlight illuminating them. Kurt pulls away, much to the shorter boys demise, which earns Kurt an adorable little pout. Straddling Blaine's waist, he simply stares at the sight before him, sure they'd been shirtless a thousand times before, but tonight it was so different. Kurt made sure he took in every detail, how perfectly sculptured his chest was, the defined muscles of his arms, the prominent veins that lead down his arm, how the cold air had made his nipples become erect, and that line of dark hair that disappeared into his jeans. Kurt just wanted to feel how his skin tasted, how it felt to run his hands down that line of hair.. "You're so beautiful Blaine," He whispers into the night, entwining their hands together once more, sensing that Blaine felt a little bit self-conscious under the intense stare Kurt was giving him. But it was so true, Blaine was the most amazing thing he'd ever laid eyes on. And he was all his. That excited Kurt. A lot. Probably more than it should because fuck, now he was hard. And he knew that Blaine could feel it with how he was sitting. But more so because when he looked back to Blaine face, he was wearing a cheeky grin. "I can tell you think I'm beautiful," Blaine teased, grabbing Kurts hips and flipping them, so now Blaine was on top. As Kurt was about to come back with a sarcastic remark, he moaned deeply because Blaine was grinding their hard cocks together through their jeans. All he could think of was how they needed to be naked. Now. Or all this grinding was going to make things end pretty fucking soon. _

"_Babe, as much as I love this, oh fuck," his head thrown back in lust because Blaine was doing it again and all he wanted to do was just push their hips together and dry fuck but the rational part of his brain told him that, while, yes, that would be awesome, being inside Blaine would be even more awesome. Tilting his head back he was once again faced with that cheeky smile, "You were saying?" _

_Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, while this is great and all, I don't want to ruin these jeans. There designer jeans Blaine, I just can't let that happen again." _

_With a little peck to Kurts lips, Blaine shifted and started to slowly unbutton his jeans, all while making sure he brushed his hand over Kurts hard cock as much as he could. Once his jeans were off and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Oh god why did he commando today, his cock was painfully pressed up against his zip and it was starting to cause him some serious pain. Taking Blaine by surprise, he flipped them so he was once again on top and within 10 seconds, his jeans were gone and he was pressed up against Blaine's gorgeous naked body. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest, cock to cock. It was perfect._

_They slowly moved their hips together, the friction of their cocks together was something Kurt would never get tired of, but he wanted to make Blaine feel amazing tonight, he wanted tonight to be a night he would never forget._

"_What do you what?" Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear, while biting the top of it, his tongue snaking in to lick the little shell at the top. Blaine didn't answer though, so he decided to do a little exploring instead. Moving down to Blaine's neck he kissed the delicate skin, his teeth nipping at his pulse point, which had him moaning every time. Slowly, teasingly so, he made his way down to Blaine's nipples, taking one in and sucking on it gently. Pulling himself away from the older boys chest he made his way further down, he kissed each of his hip bones before smirking once he got to Blaine's hard, leaking cock. Kurt wrapped his hand around the base, squeezing gently._

_"Kurt...," Blaine moaned, throwing his head back._

_"Do you like that?" Kurt asked, slowly starting to move his hand up and down Blaine's entire length._

_The only answer he got was a throaty moan from Blaine. Kurt just smiled and started to pump his hand faster and faster._

_"Please...," Blaine moaned._

"_Please what?" Kurt looked up at Blaine with innocence._

_"I want you inside of me.."_

"_Okay babe." Kurt stroked Blaine's cock a few more times before leaning over to the nightstand, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle was a bit difficult due to Kurts shaking hands, but once he'd finally got the cap off, he squeezed a bit onto his fingers, and brushed against-_

Kurt sits up with a startle, the sound of a door being shut brings him back to the real world, and oh god. He had a boner. Why did his stupid brain have to go and think back to that night? He was in his ex-boyfriends bed, thinking about the first time they'd fucked, with a raging hard on. Just wonderful, good job Kurt.

"Hey sleepy head, feeling a bit better today? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." Blaine asks softly, leaning against the door frame, noticing how Kurt jumped from the sound of his voice and recalling back to how Kurt had mentioned having a few drinks, he knew from experience annoying someone while they had a hangover never ended well.

''No, just caught me by surprise. And yeah, surprisingly. Thank you again Blaine, I really didn't expect you just let me crash here, considering how rude it was of me to just shop up unannounced''

''Hey, its okay. I wasn't just going to let you go out into the pouring rain and storm. plus I know if the situation was reversed, you would have opened up the door to me.'' he said with a smile.

''Yeah you're right, so, um, guess I should explain why I'm here in New York, in your apartment, in your bed, okay can we go and get a coffee or something cause now I feel really awkward..'' Laughing, Blaine steps inside his room and grabs a clean shirt before turning back to Kurt who was sitting on the edge of his bed, stretching and yawning. His white shirt lifting up enough for Blaine to notice black patches on his side. He doesn't say anything though, recalling back to how Kurt had reacted last night when he's seen the marks on his neck.

Once Blaine leaves the room, he starts to breathe again. But he still had a boner. _Fuck. Okay, Kurt. Vagina's. Lesbians having sex. Rachel Berry in a French maids costume. _That did it.

* * *

><p>Sitting across from each other in Central Park, Kurt with his Latte and Blaine with his Cappuccino, Blaine cant help but notice how the younger boys eyes seem to dart everywhere, taking in every detail. Its only then that it occurs to him that Kurt had probably never been to New York before, despite his aspiring dreams to go to college here. He's itching to ask what's brought him here, but they just sit in silence instead, enjoying the cool breeze and light layer of snow beneath their feet. Blaine had suggested sitting inside the coffee shop, but Kurt had insisted on just being outside.<p>

"I've never told anyone this before…" Kurt whispers, bringing the warm cup to his lips. ''The first time it happened, it would have been my second year at college, I decided to surprise Dave with a romantic dinner because we'd both been so busy, we hardly had any time for each other. I called him and told him to come over once his class had finished, and I waited. I waited for hours and he never came. Obviously I was pissed but I just went to bed angry anyway, and it would have been about 2am when I heard a knock on my door. There he was, on my doorstop, holding a bunch of flowers, with that dumb ass smile of his, and the smell of alcohol reeked on him.." Kurt looks over to Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"I was so pissed that I told him to get fucked and just leave, I wasn't in the mood for his excuses after I'd put so much effort into something nice for the two of us and he just blew it off and got smashed with his buddies. He hit me and told me to stop being such a drama queen."

"Kurt… if you don't want to.."

"It's okay.. We didn't talk for a few days, but then I forgave him, thinking it would never happen again, that he was just an angry drunk. He promised me that he'd stop once we moved in together. I dropped out of college so we could, I ended up getting a shitty job I hated, all for what I thought was love. I thought he'd change, but every time it just got worse and worse."

"Why did you stay with him if he was hurting you Kurt?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowing down, the grip on his coffee cup extremely tight.

"Because I was stupid and naïve. I gave up everything to be with him, sure I still had Dad and Carole, but once I moved to Chicago, things became harder, I just shut off and distanced myself, I relied on him too much to leave. I thought what we had was love.. Can I tell you something though Blaine?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything Kurt, I'll never judge you.." Kurt smiled sadly.

"The way I felt for you, it was so different for what I felt for Dave. It took me a very long time to realise that I gave up real love for what was easier at the time.. I know I never really explained why I left you.. One day I will though, if you'll let me.."

Blaine doesn't say anything at first, his mind is too busy racing, the memory of the dream he had last night burns. He was over Kurt, he had been for a long time now, well, he told himself he was anyway. Taking a shaky breathe, he takes a good look at Kurt. "I'd like that.." he whispers, mentally slapping himself for how his voice shakes.

'Yesterday, I found out that Dave had been lying to me about where he was going after work every night, he just told me he had extra police work to do and that I shouldn't worry, turns out he'd been fucking his 18yr old receptionist for a good few months. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and just stood there, letting myself finally cry. Something in me snapped I guess, I saw how low and demoralized I'd become, I saw the person he turned me into after so many years of abuse. I fell asleep on the couch, waiting for him to come back from 'work'. He came through the door and saw my bag packed, the next thing I knew, he was pressing me against the wall with his hands around my throat..'' with this Kurt loosened his scarf and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Blaines breathing stops all together as he takes in the marks on Kurts neck; Purple and black finger shaped bruises line both sides of Kurts pale skin, the contrast of the two colours sickening and making him burn inside. Without thinking, he reaches over and elopes Kurt into a bear hug, not caring about the people around them.

"Kurt, shh, its okay. We don't have to do this right now, not if its too painful.. God I'm so sorry Kurt, I wish I could have been there for you sooner.."

Kurt Starts to speak, but closes his mouth, enjoying how nice it is to simply be held. They stay in the embrace for a long time, with Kurt letting out the tears he's held in for so long, and Blaine trying to come up with a solution to make him feel okay again, pulling back, Kurt smiles, not a fake one but a genuine Kurt smile. "I needed to go somewhere he wouldn't be able to find me, he's a cop, that kind of information would have been so easy for him to get, and then I thought of you… But I didn't have your number anymore, let alone your address, but before I could really put any rational thought into what I was doing, I was in a taxi on my way to Chicago airport and on the phone to Jeff-"

"Wait, Jeff? Blonde, skinny, Warbler Jeff?" Blaine interrupts, because he and Jeff were still really good friends, he had no idea he and Kurt were still in contact.

"Yeah, we stayed in contact, even after we broke up…" Kurt smiles sheepishly, "He gave me your address and I managed to get on the last flight to New York, so here I am…"

"Here you are." Blaine repeats, smiling, because even after all this time, Kurt still came to him for help. He just wished they hadn't had to meet on such extreme circumstances.

"I'll leave today though; I'll hit Mercedes up with a call and see-"

"Kurt. No, you've been through so much. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need or even want to… Does Mercedes even know about Dave being…Violent?"

Kurt shakes his head sadly, "No, I haven't told anyone. I haven't even talked to Mercedes since moving to Chicago with Dave, she hated the idea and well… I was so scared of what he'd do to me if he found out I told someone. Looking back, I realise how stupid and naïve I was to let go of the two people I loved to most for someone who I thought loved me, but just ended up hurting me…"

"You weren't stupid. You were scared, don't blame yourself for what a fucking sick bastard he was to you." Blaine sighs, seeing the look on Kurts face. Of course he blames himself, typical Kurt of him to. "You're gonna stay with me for now okay? I don't want you going back to Chicago, Kurt."

"Blaine, I can't ask that from you… Not after what a dill hole I was to you…" Kurt sits with his head down low, fiddling with the lid of his coffee cup.

"Yes you can, besides, where else are you going to go? You chose to come to me for a reason." He knew he had Kurt cornered, the idea of him going back to Chicago to face Karofsky was not an option.

"Fine, but only If you'll let me take the couch and make you dinner, then okay, for a few days I guess.." Kurt laughs at the goofy grin Blaine gives him.

"What do you wanna do now? It's getting a bit cold, we could always go back to my apartment and watch Disney Movies…" Kurt bursts out laughing, causing Blaine to laugh along side him.

"You still love Disney Movies? Blaine, you're 24 right?"

"Disney movies rock and you know it. Ooh, this means I get to wear my Disney PJ's!"

Kurt finds himself laughing and smiling more in the last 12 hours with Blaine, than he had in months. Maybe there was hope after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm an epic fail whale. In the last chapter I said that Kurt hadn't been to New York when in Glee they did for Nationals… Sorry for the confusion, I was half asleep when I wrote it :/ anyway, just for the sake of no more confusion; everything that has happened in season 2 of Glee is the same for these two lovely boys, except for nationals, for this story lets just pretend they went to Chicago or somewhere.**

**Thanks to all the lovelies who reviewed, I love you all. Reviews are just awesome, so why don't you hit that button once you've finished 'cause you'll make my day. =3**

**Oh yeah, I'm taking suggestions to any characters that you'd like to show up in the next few chapters, so feel free to suggest away :]**

**Obnoxious author note over, enjoy Chapter Four, there's lots of shameless fluff. And no, I don't own Glee.**

They take a slow walk back to Blaine's apartment, through the layer of snow that seemed to grow by the second and the rain that drizzled down non-stop. Beautiful, yet bare trees line the street on either side, occasionally meeting in the middle, creating a slight slant of darkness as they walked under them. The scenery was so beautiful to Kurt that they didn't speak at all, Blaine had wanted to ask a few things but once he saw that look again he decided to just wait. He just lets his thoughts take over, enjoying the fact that the silence wasn't awkward between them, despite the years they hadn't talked. It was only when Kurt pulled out a lighter and cigarette that Blaine broke the silence between them.

"That's disgusting. How can you smoke?" he asks, pulling a face as Kurt takes a puff of smoke into his lungs. Kurt just glances sideways at him as he takes another drag, this time blowing the smoke out of his nose, obviously enjoying the horrified reaction that Blaine was giving him.

"It's an awesome stress reliever, what can I say?"

"It's also an awesome way to slowly kill yourself." he muttered sourly. Kurt Hummel, the boy who used to have a three hour moisturising routine, never ate carbs and looked after his body like it was a temple, was smoking. Blaine couldn't believe it. The Kurt he had spent his last few teenage years with never would have done that to his body, he knew the effect smoking had on people. His father had smoked for years and had taken its toll on his heart. But then again, Kurt wasn't the boy he knew back in high school. He was a man now, a man whose priorities changed; Blaine had to keep reminding himself that.

"Yeah yeah, I know Mr Judgy."

Blaine laughed, "Can you remember the lecture you gave me when you caught me out at the side of David's house, have my first drag ever? You were terrifying." Kurt blushed, remembering how angry he'd been at Blaine for smoking, he was drunk though, so that was a good excuse to get a bit over to top in a situation like that.

Once they entered the apartment it was already 4:30pm, the cover of clouds made it extremely dark so it felt much later to Blaine. Throwing his keys onto the side table, he turns back to Kurt with an excited smile on his face.

"Guess what its time for Kurtsie?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "What Blainie?" He reaches over the couch and pulls out a DVD collection; "DISNEY TIME! I'm gonna go change." with that said, he hurried down the hall with Kurt looking back at him shaking his head, muttering '_child_'.

When Blaine returns from his bedroom and takes a seat next to Kurt, it takes a minute for Kurt to notice what he's wearing.

"Mulan Pjs, Really Blaine?" Kurt laughs at the sight before him; Blaine clad in Mulan pj pants, grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Mulan rocks hard. You're so jealous right now, just admit it."

"How bout I admit that I'm dying for another smoke but haven't snuck off cause that little judgy look you gave me is scary."

"I seriously can't get over the fact that you smoke. What about all the healthy shit you used to do to _'look after the canvas'_ I remember your moisturising routine."

Kurt gets up and takes a look in the pantry, hoping to get the subject away from that. No surprise, there was nothing that can be used to make a meal with. Seeing a box, he pulls it out and turns to face Blaine "Count Crunch?" really?"

"Yup, its delish. How bout we just order takeout later? I've got a thousand menus in the top draw." of course he lived off take out menus, Kurt shakes his head but takes a seat next to him.

"Tomorrow we're going to go shopping and I'm going to cook you an amazing meal, something that isn't filled with fat. Just looking at this menu makes my pours feel disgusting."

"Your really going to complain about pizza when you smoke hundreds of chemicals everyday?"

"Are you really never going to let that go?"

"Nope," Blaine replies, smiling. Then he takes in what Kurt actually said before, "Wait, you're going to stay another night then?"

"Yeah, can't have you eating pizza every night can we."

…

They order pizza after having watched Mulan, with Kurt not protesting at Blaine's choices. They watch The Lion King while they eat. Timon and Pumba are just about to break into song when the power goes out and they're left in the dark. Blaine groans, not again. Stupid fucking apartment is so old.

"Fuck, sorry about this. The apartment block is so old that as soon as a bit of snow touches the lines, bang, the power goes out. Hopefully it doesn't get too cold tonight.." he muses, because sleeping on the couch wasn't going to be warm with the power out, yay for electric heating.

"How about you tell me all there is to know about Blaine Anderson. What new?" Kurt asks enthusiastically.

Blaine laughs, "A lot is new to you, nothing very exciting though.."

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a small bite of greasy pizza. "Well obviously, but we're in the dark with nothing else to do so don't be so vague. Tell me everything there it to know."

Blaine opens his mouth when a phone starts to ring; Lady GaGa's 'Born this way' blasts through the room. He laughs as Kurt jumps up and runs to his bag. 'Sorry' he mouths, as he puts the phone to his ear.

"Oh hey Finn. Yeah, all good. Um, I don't know. Hah, no surprise there," Kurt rolls his eyes. "I'm not at home, no…" Blaine can't help but notice how frantic Kurt's voice has gone. Kurt paces around the small living area anxiously, nodding his head and giving little 'mhms' in reply to whatever his stepbrother is saying. Blaine just wants to get up and reassure him, but how can he when there's still gaps in the story he was told.

He decides that he has to say something though; Kurt seems to be struggling harder with every sentence he hears. Standing up and slowly walking to the other side of the room, he rests an arm on Kurts and smiles at him.

"Courage." He whispers. A flash of recognition to those words, flash into Kurts eyes, which seem to soften and gleam.

"Finn, stop. I need to tell you something, but, you have to promise not to tell Dad…" Blaine smiles again and heads towards his bedroom, giving Kurt the space he obviously needs.

…

Kurt's on the phone for over 20 minutes until Finn calms down enough so he can hang up and return to the nice night he'd been having with Blaine. He wasn't expecting Finn to take it how he did, sure he'd been angry as all hell and had said some scary shit, but he accepted Kurts plea to not tell their dad, who still had heart issues. Telling him that his little boy had gone unnoticed as a victim of violence for years really wouldn't help him. Running his hand through his hair, its greasy which it never normally is, it occurs to him that he hasn't had a shower in 3 days. Feeling awkward about asking Blaine to use his shower, he just stands in the living room, staring out the big window into the dim street outside.

Tiptoeing down Blaine's narrow hallway with only the light from his phone, presented to not be as awkward as expected for Kurt. He didn't fail and walk into anything this time. Blaine's door was ajar so he pushed it open slightly and stuck his head in, he tried not to laugh at what he saw; Blaine fast asleep, snoring lightly, sprawled out like a starfish across the bed with his iPhone on his face. Smiling Kurt crosses over to the only other door in the hallway, hoping it's the bathroom, to take a much needed shower.

The bathroom is simple and very neat, just like the rest of Blaine's apartment, the blue walls clashing with the yellow tiles on the floor. He opens the cupboard in search of a towel, he spots a small one and takes it out. It has a picture of The Lion King on it, also very Blaine. Smiling, Kurt starts to undress, hissing when he removes his shirt; he'd forgotten about the bruise on his ribcage. Once he's completely naked he takes in what he sees before him in the full length mirror behind the door. (He made a mental note to ask Blaine later on, why he had one there of all places.) His pale skin is still the same as its always been, but the bruises and cuts all along his small frame make him feel completely different. Tears sting in his eyes as he remembers the pain he'd been put through by Dave. Turning away, and not glancing back at his battered body, Kurt turns on the shower and steps in, sighing as the hot water washes over him.

Kurt steps out of the shower five minutes later, feeling less disgusting and smelling like Blaine. He wasn't too sure if he should use his products, but his hair was so bad that water alone wasn't going to fix it. He mentally scolded himself for enjoying the fact that he smelt like Blaine. Pulling the Disney towel around his waist, he wipes the steam off the mirror above the sink. Thinking to where his moisturiser is, he realises that fuck, its in his bag, along with his clothes. Which is in the kitchen. And he's practically naked. Awesome.

…

An uncomfortable buzzing and vibrating on his face awoke Blaine from his nap. Blinking a few hundred times it took him a moment to realise that yes, it was his phone. Squinting in the darkness, the light from his phone seemed blindingly bright.

_One New Message:_

_From: _Wes

_10:02pm_

_Dude where u been? U still alive?_

Sighing, he sent back a quick reply, telling him that Kurt had showed up unexpectedly on his door step last night. It was only a few minutes later when his phone vibrated again.

_From: _Wes

_10:04pm_

_HUMMEL! WTF. EXPLAIN!_

_To: _Wes

_10:05pm_

_Wes, aren't we meeting tomoz anyway? It can wait.._

_From: _Wes

_10:06pm_

_Don't get ur panties in a twist. Fine. Cya dude._

Rolling off his bed, Blaine made his way out of his bedroom to see if Kurt was finished on the phone. He hoped Kurt hadn't been just waiting there for him, falling asleep while having a guest over isn't exactly the most courteous thing to do. Yawning loudly, Blaine opens his bedroom door and stifles a laugh at what he sees. Kurt, dripping wet, tiptoeing down the hall in a too small Disney towel.

"That's a good look, you should go out like that more often." he teases, laughing at Kurts shocked/horrified look as he spins around on his heels, almost completely falling over from his wet feet.

Clutching to the table in the hall, Kurt glares at him. "Blaine, you cant just scare people like that! I swear your little elf feet don't make a sound."

"Elf feet?" Blaine raises an eyebrow, he'd never been called an Elf before.

"Oh my mistake, Hobbit feet."

"Kurtsie, you've seen my feet, they aren't hairy."

"You probably wax them that's why." Blaine makes a face, cause really, the idea of waxing any part of his body made him cringe.

"I've grown, so Hobbit doesn't work anymore. Especially since there like a 2cm height difference between us now."

Kurt smiled roguishly at him, "Y'know what they say Blaine, 2cms can make a big difference." Blaine flushed, because the last time Kurt had said something like that was to do with cocks, their cocks to be exact and now he was thinking about it. Thinking about Kurts cock and - oh god why was he thinking about Kurts cock.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asks with concern, taking a hesitant step towards him. "You look a bit weird.."

Blaine doesn't say anything though, he just stands there looking at Kurt with an intense gaze because Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him in only a fucking towel and he was still thinking about cocks and he knew he shouldn't be but fuck how could he not when there was a tiny bead of water dripping down Kurts perfectly sculptured chest and into the small line of hair just below his bellybutton.

"-I was going to ask you if it was okay for me to take a shower but you fell asleep and now I feel awkward and rude for not asking. I'm rambling, I'll just stop.." Kurts frantic, nervous voice brings Blaine back to reality and he feels like the biggest jerk ever and he's so, so glad that Kurt doesn't know about the dirty things that just ran through his head. If he wasn't going to hell before, he sure was now.

"Yeah, um, no. Shit, it's fine Kurt. I was just thinking, lost in my own thoughts y'know? Sorry." Running a hand through his curly hair, he smiles at Kurt, hoping his lie was believable. "Oh, and sorry for falling asleep. How'd it go with Finn?"

"It went good, um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I get dressed then we can talk? Cause my ass is freezing right now."

"Sure, go ahead. We'll just sit in my room for now if that's okay? it's a bit warmer and well, it be nice to be able to see." Kurt nods and hurries off back to the kitchen to grab his bag.

A few minutes later Kurt opens the door to Blaine's bedroom, appropriately wearing sweats this time. He sits on the bed and folds his legs underneath him, just like he always did when doing yoga, next to Blaine who had just been lying down staring at the ceiling, this time he was awake though.

"So, did you tell Finn everything?" Blaine asks softly, he hates having to bring up something that causes Kurt emotional pain, but he just knows that if, like Kurt always used to do, it just bottles all up; it will just eat away at him.

Kurt nervously plays with a silver and black band that sat on his ring-finger, Blaine hadn't even noticed it before. "I told him what Dave had been doing.. What he had done.. To me.." Blaine sits up when he hears how Kurts breathe catches in his throat, like it always does right before he bursts into tears. Putting a hand onto Kurts shoulder, the younger man turns his head and lets the tears flow down his cheeks, all for Blaine to see. Instead of just having a hand his shoulder, his arms are around Kurt, holding him as the Kurt falls into them.

"So Blaine Anderson, tell me about your life here in NY." Kurt asks quietly, not breaking away from the comfort of the smaller mans arms.

"Well, I graduated from NYU two years ago with a bachelor in music, as you know. Then I kind of took a gap-year and just did nothing for a while, it was just nice to not have to worry about doing papers and having exams to worry about. At the end of last year I took part in a volunteer program for disadvantaged children and teenagers down at the local youth centre, just teaching them to play guitar and piano, every now and then there would be a few kids who had amazing voices and they'd want to learn more about what range they could get up to and things, so I'd help them with that. It was just another excuse to do something musical though, y'know? It was when the program came to an end that I really figured out how much I enjoy working with kids, seeing them get so much joy out of music is just a really beautiful thing. And well, long story short, I now work at the local middle school teaching music."

"Wow." Kurt smiles, because he always knew that Blaine would do something he loved, and that something was helping others through music.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine grins back, "Thanks Kurt, really. If it wasn't for you I would have never applied for NYU. How about you? You mentioned something about college yesterday.."

"Oh yeah, well.. I was going to apply at NYU but then my priorities changed. I ended up going to College in Ohio for a year but then I dropped out when me and Dave became a bit more serious. It wasn't the same, the program was good but it was nothing like what they have here at NYU anyway." Kurt avoids Blaine's eyes while he speaks, he continues to fiddle with the ring on his finger. "I moved to Chicago to be with Dave once he got his scholarship to the police academy. Ever since I've just been working wherever I could get a job, Dave wasn't bringing in much money so I had to support us. I hated working shitty jobs while he got to pursue his dream."

"And that's fair enough, Kurt." Blaine smile disappears, eyeing the ring he keeps playing with. He just wants to ask if its a wedding band, but the last thing he needs is for Kurt to start crying again. On the other hand, his curious nature is dying inside with want and need to just know what it symbolises.

"I'm going to do it one day though.."

"Do what?"

"Pursue and fulfil my dreams."

"I know you will. I believe in you, I always have."

They sit in silence for a few moments, with Blaine staring at the beautiful moonlight and Kurt holding back his tears because for so long, no one had believed in him or his dreams.

"I saw the photo of you with Wes and David, are you still close?" tilting his head to look at the other man whose arms are still around him.

"There's no getting rid of those two. We don't hang out as much as I'd like but with David being married now and his kids, its hard. Plus Wes's constant partying its hard to catch him on a day where he's not either drunk or hung-over."

"Wait. Hold the phone. David is married? And has kids?" Blaine laughs at the shocked face Kurts giving him, he's not surprised though. He'd never expecting David to settle down so fast.

"Sure is, he and Ashley have been married for a year now. They met at NYU, she's an art student, her work is so amazing, you'd love her. And well now they have two kids, Benjamin is almost two and Lila is a few weeks old, they're beautiful kids."

He knows Kurt's listening but his eyes start to close slowly, then open for a few seconds, before closing again. Blaine smiles and goes to move away but Kurts pulling him closer as he tries to move the arms that's around his shoulder. The sleepy eyes he had before are gone and are replaced with a look of fear. Clutching to Blaine's hand, His voice comes out hoarse and barley above a whisper "Will you stay? Whenever I close my eyes I see him Blaine, I don't want to be alone tonight.." Blaine squeezes Kurts fingers, lacing them with his and smiles softly into the darkness around them. "Of course."

They fall asleep in each others arms, much like they had many years ago, but this time the feelings between them were secretive and guarded, for neither of them to see. _Yet._


End file.
